


Into the Wood

by WalterGilman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterGilman/pseuds/WalterGilman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A divergence after Blackwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wood

Due to time constraints, posting this story in this site is being discontinued. Interested readers can continue reading past and upcoming chapters here:

<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8518956/1/Into-the-Wood>

Apologies for any inconveniences. And thank you for reading.

Walter Gilman.


End file.
